Mortal Angel a Inuyasha Angelic Layer crossover
by cute kitten luver
Summary: Kagome is ready for the world of Mortal Angel. She has her angel, she has new friends, and she has the adventure of a lifetime sitting right in front of her.


Ok, this is like a very twisted Angelic Layer/Inuyasha crossover..... I couldn't resist .;; I came up with the idea of it while playing Soul Caliber 2. I thought what the heck. It might be fun.  
  
Disclaimer: When pigs fly and I pass math, I will own Inuyasha, and Angelic Layer..... Unfortunately..... Neither have happened so..... till then, I own nothing..... I don't even own the soul caliber names in here x.x  
  
Couples: Inuyasha/Kikyo Kagome/Sesshoumaru Kouga/Ayame Miroku/ Sango Naraku/ Kagura  
  
Prologue  
  
In this world there is a game. It is a very competitive game. Those who play it must be strategic, witty, smart, strong, and they can't buckle under pressure. The game is called Mortal Angel. The players build strong fighters from an Angel Egg. The Angel Egg holds a blank doll with joints. The doll has a receiver in it that takes brain waves from its Deus. The one who controls the angel.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Entrance to the game  
  
Kagome staggered under all the groceries in her arms before placing them on the table. The groceries were no that of food, but of Mortal Angel starter kits, clothes, manuals, laptops, building equipment, and the most important an Angel Egg. Kagome had been saving up for years to buy this stuff. She grinned and quickly ran up the stairs with all her things and scattered her purchases around her room. She opened the package that held the egg and read the label.  
  
Open in bath or over sink. Kids under 12 should have adult assistance.  
DO NOT DRINK THE FLUID INSIDE  
  
Kagome grinned, she was 15 and she needed a bath so she grabbed the egg and ran into the bathroom. She started the water and when it filled she stepped into the bath. She slowly opened the egg, the fluid joining the water in the tub. There was a doll, every joint a human would have, it had. The only thing it was missing was clothing, skin, eyes, hair, and the basic stuff. Kagome smiled at her angel. She was just a rookie and she needed to get better. But to get better she had to train with an angel she adored and made all on her own. Her very own angel!  
  
Kagome quickly dried off and ran into her room. In the instructions, it told her to connect a platform with the laptop. She thought for a moment.....a platform? She dug around in her purchases and found a small platform with two rings magnetically attached to it. She hooked up the laptop and platform and followed the directions:  
  
Boot up laptop and place angel in standing position in the two rings.  
  
Ok, easier said then done. Kagome placed her angel in the standing  
position then turned on the laptop. She smiled as the doll hovered above  
the platform, obviously held up by the two rings.  
  
Follow instructions on computer.  
  
Kagome looked at the screen: Enter name of Angel. Kagome thought long  
and hard. Then she came up with a pretty good name, in her opinion.  
Kagome smiled and typed in, "Talim". Then she had to decide the type of  
angel. "Well, I don't want her to be heavy, and I want her to be like me.  
Weapon? Hmmm... How about a glaive? Yea! That's perfect!" Kagome typed  
furiously on the laptop. "Eye color? Violet!!! Speed? Very fast!!  
Strength? How 'bout real strong!" Soon her angel was done, at least in  
the joint, speed, and strength department. She set to work on the hair.  
It would be short, black and slightly messy. It looked a lot like Yuna's  
hair from FFX except shorter, much shorter. Kagome snipped away at the  
hair that the starter kit came with and set it on Talim's head.  
  
Kagome smiled at her handy work. "Now I have to give her clothes!!" she  
thought happily. She grabbed some black fabric and some white fabric.  
Kagome slowly stitched together some stretchy white caprice and with the  
black fabric, she made a knee length dress with two cuts going up the  
thigh on each side, to help her with her movement. Kagome smiled again as  
she put on the white, black-striped shoes onto Talim's feet.  
  
Kagome placed Talim on her dresser in a sitting position with her knees  
bent over the edge and yawned. She looked at that clock and it was  
already 11 o' clock! Kagome changed into her pajamas and snuggled under  
the covers, almost immediately falling asleep.  
  
Next day  
  
Kagome placed Talim on her shoulder, surprised that she stayed on, even  
when she ran. She ate breakfast and walked slowly to her new school.  
Kagome had just transferred to one of the more prestigious high schools.  
This school excelled in all the arts, and amazingly Kagome had been  
requested to transfer there. Kagome looked at her schedule.  
  
First hour: Math  
  
Second hour: Social Studies  
  
Third hour: Shop  
  
Fourth hour: Science  
  
Fifth hour: Reading/ L.A.  
  
Sixth hour: Art  
  
Seventh hour: Exploring and Training Mortal Angel  
  
Kagomes eyes nearly popped out of her head at the last one. This  
school offered a course on Mortal Angel?! Wow!!! She was so happy  
she ran right into a tall girl with the same uniform as hers.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kagome said hurriedly. The girl just smiled and looked  
at the angel on Kagomes shoulder.  
  
"Wow! Is that an angel?" the girl asked excited. When Kagome  
nodded, the girl stuck out her hand. "My names Sango, and since you  
have an angel, we may become great friends!!" Kagome laughed and  
shook her hand "I'm Kagome Higurashi; I just transferred here from  
Nation high school. Do you have an angel too?" Sango nodded and  
took a small, strong looking angel out of her bag.  
  
"This is Taki, she's a ninja angel!" Sango said proudly. Her angel  
had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and it was wearing pink  
skin-tight one-piece shorts, and it had one handle of a blade  
coming over the shoulder, while another blade was attached to the  
hip. Kagome was amazed at how strong this angel looked.  
  
"She looks so strong!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango smiled happily.  
  
"Yours is a strong light-weight model, right Kagome?" Sango asked.  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"We will be great friends Kagome; Great friends!"  
  
Both girls smiled as they walked towards Shikon High.  
  
End of chapter 1: Enter the game  
  
Well? What'cha think? I have been working on my other stories, and  
I knew if I didn't do this one, I'd be mad at myself .;;


End file.
